


котячий китикет

by minpochi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cat Ears, Cute, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Teen Crush, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minpochi/pseuds/minpochi
Summary: ― кто ты? ― заикаясь и задыхаясь на каждом звуке, спрашивает джемин, косясь на хвост.― я? джисон!ау, в котором китикетовый джисон не любит апельсины и дождь, а джемин просто без ума от кошачьего мурчания.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Zhong Chen Le, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 3





	котячий китикет

**Author's Note:**

> пожалуй, это самое флаффное, что я когда-либо писала! джисон правда прикольный в этом образе, а ченле и хеком чисто ае символ любви,,,
> 
> не забывайте про оформление подписочек на мой паблик https://vk.com/synchronicite и оставляйте, плизик, отзывы и фавайте! мне будет приятно уву 🥰

― еще секунда в вашем обществе и я кикаюсь.

донхек отрывает губы от щеки ченле и пару секунд буравит лицо джемина самым раздраженным на свете взглядом, а потом припечатывается снова к чужому носу своими губами, приторно пахнущими сырными палочками и клубничным бальзамом.

― завидуй молча, ― бросает ченле, запуская руку в выжженные волосы. джемин закатывает глаза и отворачивается, предпочитая облизывающимся друзьям рассматривание асфальта. с разбитым носом потом ходить как-то не комильфо, если он в своем репертуаре споткнется на ровном месте, пусть лучше это ченле с донхеком сделают ― им полезно.

на дует из розовой жвачки большие пузыри и в карманах джинс катает из магазинных чеков комочки. солнце на пике ― полдень субботы, он решил проветрить голову с друзьями, и большой ошибкой было позволить пойти им обоим ― сочетание донхек-ченле похоже на бомбу замедленного действия, которую сам с улыбкой в тридцать два подкладываешь себе в штаны.

― я хочу коктейль, ― завыл ли, тыкаясь лицом в футболку своего парня, который с неподдельным интересом рассматривал гуляющих рядом голубей.

― а я хочу торт, или яблок, ― вздохнул ченле, наблюдая за тем, как самый большой голубь выхватывает хлебную крошку у более маленьких сородичей. "мир несправедлив", ― грустно думает он и топает ногой, чтобы все голуби разлетелись и явилось правосудие и равноправие голубей, хотя бы в рамках этой улицы.

― ты не понял что ли? ― вздохнул устало донхек, ― я хочу коктейль.

― блять, да мы поняли, ― вспылил джемин, пиная ногой камень.

― не поняли, мы идем мне за коктейлем, ― так же вымученно, но с долей азарта объявил донхек, выбежав чуть вперед.

― не идем, ― ответил джемин, ― во-первых, слишком жарко, во-вторых, мне лень. потерпишь.

донхек разочарованно вздыхает и что-то бурчит, но ченле поднимает голову к небу и говорит что-то вроде : "ебаная блядина, откуда эти тучи?".

джемин поднимает голову к невесть откуда выросшему серому небосводу ― от того солнечного пика осталось лишь слово. неужели они так долго спорили о донхековом коктейле, что прошло столько времени? до их домов долго ― все не рассчитывали, что погода испортится так быстро, поэтому все трое принимают скорое и простое решение прямо сейчас топать обратно, по домам.

дождь начинается неожиданно ― донхек визжит, ченле тоже. они забегают под ближайший навес, потому что капли невероятно холодные, джемин выплевывает жвачку и разочарованно смотрит на заливающиеся водой глянцевые листочки куста рядом. ченле обнимает худыми руками донхека, джемин правда не догадывается, чем тут можно согреть. 

джемин вздрагивает, когда слышит тихое мяуканье у себя под ногами. он от испуга вертит сначала головой совсем не туда, но потом замечает снизу некрупного котенка, прижавшегося теплой шерстью к джеминовому кеду. 

на садится на корточки и протягивает к нему ладонь ― внутри затапливает нежностью и жалостью к бездомному котенку, отчаянно трущемуся в поисках тепла.

― о боже мой, ― восклицает донхек и садится рядом с джемином, смотря глазами, полными искр, на котенка, ― ченле, посмотри...

джемин думает, что этот котенок правда очень красивый ― на его маленьком теле пятнами ржавый рыжий, а белая шерсть вся в песке и грязи. у него мокрый вытянутый носик, мягкие подушечки на лапках, которыми он хватается за человеческую ладонь.

― он такой маленький... дрожит от холода, ― давит ченле, проводя по кошачьей спине ладонью.

и глаза у него будто человеческие, думает джемин. ченле с донхеком его много гладят, а кот к ним льнет так крепко, будто давно знает ― ченле ему улыбается так, как джемину никогда не улыбался ― на как-то завидно, но он уверен, что и сам крохотному комочку улыбается так же 

этой субботой он уносит котенка к себе домой завернутым в футболку. дома мама удивляется, но быстро оттаивает, видя, как котенку хорошо в тепле и как он доверенно трется о ноги джемина, бессовестно вымокшего в попытке не дать намочиться коту. они с мамой отмывают его и кормят остатками паштета, а потом крошечный комочек свертывается клубочком на джеминовом одеяле и быстро засыпает.

♡♡♡

джемина утром душит жара. он просыпается и лениво ворочается, пытаясь вздохнуть так, чтобы легкие так не страдали. все еще в дымке от полусна, но жарко до одури. он садится на кровати и трет кулачками глаза, пытаясь их приспособить к ярким утренним лучам, проникшим через незакрытые впопыхах занавески.

он дергает ногой под одеялом, вдыхая, наконец, полной грудью, но натыкается на что-то твердое. джемин лениво приоткрывает глаза и от испуга дергается так сильно, что со звонким стуком ударяется о стену.

"это же галлюцинация, да? ", ― думает он, рассматривая ошалевшим взглядом лежащего на краю его постели голого парня, чье лицо неудачно прикрыто вихрем рыжих волос, а все, что ниже пояса ― одеялом (это уже удачно).

джемин щипает себя за руку ― этот парень на месте. на отчаянно, глубоко дышит, но соскакивает с постели и уже думает бежать хоть к матери, хоть в полицию звонить, как его за руку хватает что-то длинное и пушистое.

он разворачивается в немом удивлении, увидев, что его запястье окольцевал настоящий кошачий хвост. тот парень сидит, оперевшись спиной на заклеенную прикольными голубыми обоями стену и смотрит взглядом на грани запуганного и уверенного, но джемину вообще не по себе ни капли, потому что из-под его собственного одеяла тянется рыжий хвост подобранного кота, и подозрительно похоже, что хвост принадлежит все-таки этому парню, а не коту.

― кто ты? ― заикаясь и задыхаясь на каждом звуке, спрашивает джемин, косясь на хвост.

― я? джисон, ― бесцветно выдает парень и принимается за рассматривание своей руки, в частности ― поразительно длинных ногтей.

― да мне похуй, ― заикнувшись всего один раз, объявляет на, ― что ты делаешь в моем доме и где мой кот?

― не похуй, ты же спросил, кто я, ― парирует джисон, отрываясь от рассматривания ногтей, больше смахивающий на когти, ― во-первых, я тут живу. во-вторых, твой кот именно здесь, вообще-то, и перед тобой. мяу.

джисон трет глаза так отчаянно, что если бы он с таким же усердием тер мамину плиту, то та бы сверкала, как в рекламе чистящих средств. джисон все так же безразлично пялится на джеминову желтую пижаму и скучающе осматривает комнату.

― в смысле? это типа пранк? 

― какой, в пизду, пранк? ― джисон закатывает глаза, ― я твой кот, хули непонятного?

― но... ты человек...

― я кот! смотри, даже ушки есть.

после этих слов джисон встряхивает головой и в подтверждение его словам среди копны рыжих волос появляются такие же рыжие кошачьи уши ― ровно те, которые джемин вчера весь вечер гладил.

― ну как? красивые?

джемин осядает на пол и обнимает себя руками.

― твою мать. я сошел с ума.

― да все нормально, ― как-то безуспешно успокаивает джисон, сильнее закутываясь в одеяло, ― ты здоров.

― от тебя это звучит еще более комично.

джисон хихикает, а джемину вообще не до смеха, потому что чужие хихоньки-хахоньки реально слишком человеческие. какой кот? какой джисон? кот ― человек? коточеловек? коточел? коточлен?

― блять, хватит, ― джемин вскакивает резко, заставляя джисона дернутся, ― давай, прекращай свои фокусы, мне надоело. это не смешная шутка, понимаешь? так можно и до инфаркта довести.

― не прогоняй меня, ― голос джисона становится особенно жалостливым, таким, будто ему пять лет и он выпрашивает в магазине совершенно лишнюю шоколадку, ― не снова.

― хватит, ― шипит джемин, ― не верю я в эту хуету, прекращай пранк свой ебаный, если тут замешаны ченле с хеком, то я им ебала набью ох как.

― это не пранк, я твой кот.

― блять, нет, ты не понимаешь! кот ― это кот, а человек, то есть ты ― это человек!

― но я кот! ― вскрикивает джисон и шуршит одеялом. его фраза будто обрывается, и джисон исчезает. 

джемин сначала охуевше смотрит на пустое место, но подходит к копне скомканного одеяла и видит на месте недавно сидящего джисона того самого кота, которого он подобрал.

тот смотрит большими черными глазами на на. джемин понимает, почему так по-человечьи.

― ну как, понравилось?

джемин резко промаргивается и смотрит на джисона, видимо, вернувшегося в свой прежний облик ― он снова заворачивается крепче в одеяло и смотрит глазами-искрами.

― что это было?

― ну бля, ты не понял? я превратился из человека в кота, и обратно? у тебя мозг отказал?

― ладно, ― вздыхает джемин, ― я спокоен. полностью спокоен. абсолютно. мне надо к врачу.

― зачем? ― у джисона кристально чистый интерес и снова шубуршание одеялом.

― у меня что-то с головой.

― ну да, ты еще сегодня не расчесывался.

джемин вздыхает.

― и как я, по-твоему, объясню, что у меня дома живет коточеловек? или как тебя там называть?

― джисон, глухомань с неработающим мозгом, ― закатывает глаза парень, ― так и объяснишь, как понял.

― во-первых, хватит грубить, блять, ты у меня дома живешь, вообще-то, ― джемин вскочил и начал махать пальцем, краем глаза лицезряя чужое лицо, соревнующееся по невыразительности со статуями на острове пасхи, ― во-вторых...

― а во-вторых, дай мне одеться, а то я тут голый сижу.

у на глаза приобретают вид двух среднестатистических футбольных мячей, но он, убеждая себя в собственной адекватности, шарится в комоде. на джисона летят ярко-желтые штаны и перестиранная футболка, а еще комично подобранные трусы с кошачьим принтом, на которые джисон реагирует громким фырканьем.

― я выйду, ― выпаливает джемин, и, не ожидая чужого ответа, вылетает из комнаты. не хватало ему еще голого коточеловека увидеть, ей богу.

джемин решает, что раз уж одел джисона, то надо и покормить, в стандартах несмешного телешоу. мамы дома нет ― слава богу, поэтому джемин громко стукает полками, размышляя, чем бы накормить это недоразумение с ушами.

он съест печенье? или ему нужно только мясо? может, он съест овощи?

у на начинает дергатся глаз и сердце быстрее стучит от осознания того, что он сейчас гадает, чем накормить физически невозможное существо. вдруг это просто глупые галюны и джемину показалось? и из его комнаты никакого шума, так что, скорее всего, коточеловек джисон ― всего лишь тупой прикол джеминового мозга. надо бы выпить воды и поискать что-нибудь из таблеток ― авось прокатит. хотя джемину еще немного страшно, но не поехал же он крышей окончательно?

― опа, я буду морковку.

джемин вздрагивает так сильно уже второй раз за день, потому что прямо за ним материализуется неожиданно высокий, и, слава христу, уже одетый джисон, уютно устраивающий свой подбородок на плече на. он, похоже, мурчит. джемину как-то трудно это признавать, но это правда приятно ― именно поэтому он джисона не отталкивает и позволяет так дальше стоять, чувствуя запах стирального порошка со своей одежды на нем.

― а что ты вообще любишь есть? ― спрашивает джемин, методично очищая морковку.

― все-все люблю.

― правда? но ты же кот.

― кашалот. я полукот и получеловек! я все могу есть. правда, пленку на молоке не люблю и апельсины. а так все ем, ― мурчит джисон, наблюдая за падающими в мусорку оранжевыми очистками.

― а ты в школе учишься?

― нет, но запросто могу туда пойти. у меня же документы есть. что у вас, человеков, говорят? "без бумажки ты какашка"? ну вот, а я кот.

джемин фыркает и отдает джисону морковку, принимаясь за следующую.

― а как ты вообще таким стал? ну, типа... котом?

― родился, ― бросает парень, громко похрустывая, ― у меня даже мама с папой есть, прикинь? только они в разных домах далеко живут, поэтому мы очень редко видимся.

― а... прости, ― становится чуть грустно, но джисону как-то все равно ― он непринужденно доедает первую морковку и уже начинает следующую с нескрываемым энтузиазмом.

― много вас таких?

― ну, не все коты могут быть людьми, ― хихикает джисон, ― но у меня много друзей.

― понятно.

на самом деле, нихуя не понятно, но джемин, дочистив джисонов простой завтрак, принимается за свой. наверное, просто нужно успокоиться и не переживать? если это галлюцинация, то она потом пропадет.

джемин разворачивается из-за плеча и смотрит на трескающего парня ― если честно, то он не хочет, чтобы эта галлюцинация пропадала.

__

[ два месяца спустя ]

― значит, ты хочешь познакомить меня со своими друзьями? которые типо тоже коты?

― ага, ― джисон чешет ладонью мягкое ушко и улыбается, точно мартовский кот (это звучало бы убедительнее, если бы не было так буквально).

джемин бросает неуверенное "ну ладно", и джисон хватает его за руку своими длинными пальцами ― на привык, что его собственный кот крупнее хозяина. джисон тянет его в подворотню, поправляя развевающийся капюшон худи, и на секунду разворачивается к джемину, как-то неловко преверяя его. на замечает на джисоновых глазах золотистые блестки, которые из его дорогущей палетки ― на джисоне они смотрятся невероятно мило, хотя на не разрешал ими пользоваться.

― итак! знакомься! это мои друзья!

джисон с готовностью и неугасимым энтузиазмом восклицает, проводя рукой в воздухе мимо четырех парней, три из которых примерно его возраста, а последний явно старше ― на вид ему точно двадцать уже есть.

джемин кивает и оглядывает их с интересом, пока первый, видимо, самый смелый, не расплывается в улыбке и не протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия :

― привет, я джено.

у него отчетливо смоляные волосы и тянет запахом булочек с корицей ― и рука мягкая такая, глаза точно полумесяцы.

― так, все, хватит с ним в армрестлинг играть. я ренджун, ― парень пониже и чуть тоньше бесстрашно отталкивает джено и протягивает свою худую ладошку, лучезарно улыбаясь.

третьего зовут марк ― у него руки точно грубее, чем у остальных, и в целом он на вид явно старше ― у него каштановые волосы и бежевый свитер под горло. марк улыбается не так широко, как остальные, но от него веет чем-то медовым, словно и не надо во все тридцать два тянуть.

― тэен, ― последний, самый взрослый, протягивает ладонь. джемин удовлетворенно косится на его розовые волосы и думает, неужели в мире есть розовые коты? он знает только розовую пантеру из мультика.

― и теперь у нас тут полукошачий клуб? ― неловко интересуется тэен, по-детски растягивая веревочки, вытянутые из капюшона черной худи.

― пять котов и один человек, ― добавляет джемин.

― тогда пять котов и один человек, ― кивает джисон, хватая джемина за ладонь своими вечно теплыми пальцами, ― будем дружить.

♡♡♡

_jaemin [ 8 : 44 pm ]_

поверите ли вы мне, если я скажу, что дружу с котами?

_hoe_chan [ 8 : 44 pm ]_

а ченле говорил, когда мы знакомились, что ты адекватный

_lelechan [ 8 : 44 pm ]_

я тоже так думал...

_jaemin [ 8 : 44 pm ]_

так вот. придется поверить, познакомлю вас на этих выходных ;)

♡♡♡

донхек отрывает взгляд от телефона и косится на ченле, улыбающегося задорно и как-то слишком хитро.

― может, стоило ему раньше рассказать? ― спрашивает он, гладя за ушком у рядом раскинувшегося джено, громко мурчащего.

― да нет, ―хихикает хек, ― так прикольнее.


End file.
